exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyriel Idalia
Kyriel Idalia is the Future Child of Mickael Idalia and Leanor Pandaemonium and a powerful, yet ambiguous existence. Story An Innocent Whim Kyriel attempted to escape Timeline END alongside other Future Children but instead saw his sister Nahema Blanchebois killed in front of him by Sraden'k; this caused him to warp the world around him, creating an entire Plane out of the remnants of his home and sealing his own memories, as well as a part of Nahema, the dying Emilie, and a confused, corrupted Merlin, within said Plane, Ehmary Maner. In that plane, Kyriel, without any clues on what he truly was, lived happily until he was called by Queen Candy, a denizen of said world, who wondered about the world's true essence and name. Kyriel innocently did as he was told and attempted to find the world's meaning, despite the mysterious Merry attempting to stop him several times. Someday the Dream must End Befriending the Ivy Queen, Nitroa, Emilie, Aqua and RIM, Kyriel eventually discovered the world's true name of Ehmary Maner, allowing a portal to open to the world's true depths. Despite others' warnings and promising to see them soon, Kyriel dashed into the portal only to fight Merry itself, defeating it and slowly remembering his past. Realizing that Merry is a projection of Nahema by Kyriel's subconscious and that Ehmary Maner is nothing but an artificial construct of his mind, Kyriel realized that the world is about to end. Bidding farewell to Merry and to the world he had learned to love, Kyriel closed his life and, breaking free from the withering dream, began to fade away. A Final Chance Blessed by Ellyra, Kyriel managed to traverse the currents of time, albeit in a berserk form, and reached the corridors leading to the Cheshire Isle. In said corridors, he viciously attacked anyone in his path, almost killing Felicity Darcia, but was stopped by Nahema. His older sister, from another future, calmed him down and brought him back to their palace, his memory still hazy. There, the blessing of Praeter, who took pity on his tormented life, allowed him to restore those he had sought to protect to life. Thus, the Ivy Queen, Nitroa, Emilie, Aqua, RIM and Queen Candy returned to him, granted existence by Prater's powerful Power Word, never to disappear again. Appearance Kyriel is a chaotic-looking angel with silver, fluffy hair, emerald eyes, and white clothes, with an innocent look on his face; when provoked or fully awakened, pitch-black angelic wings appear on his back, dark lines are drawn below his eyes, and spiky horns manifest on his head. Personality Kyriel is a happy, optimistic and playful fellow who constantly seeks to protect others and always hopes for the best. Extremely affectionate, he would go to great lengths to ensure people's well-being. He is extremely attached to those he encountered in Ehmary Maner. Kyriel however possesses a much more destructive and chaotic side and, when fully awakened or provoke, will not hesitate to obliterate entire planes by sheer instinct of destruction, although he bears no ill intent, merely following his instincts as an apocalyptic entity. Powers * Infernal Mastery: Kyriel is the son of Leanor and thus can control Inferno like her, thus mastering a variety of Elements, casting a variety of Curses and using Black Magic. * Angelic Existence: Kyriel's father was a high-ranked Angel, allowing him to master several Angelic powers such as Light mastery, and dominion over Divine Magic. * Thaumaturgy Use: Kyriel is able to use Thaumaturgy from birth, an exceedingly rare gift allowing him to resculpt reality according to his whims. Storylines * Innocent Whim features Kyriel as a main protagonist. Trivia * His name is a pun on 'Kyrie' (meaning Lord in Greek), the "-el" suffix meaning God and common to many Hebrew (and angelic) names, and the religious, poetic form of Kyrielle. Category:Character Category:Ehmary Maner Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Future Child Category:Demon Category:Angel Category:Avatar